


Pinkish

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Frank smirked. “Well, it’s all your goddamn fault anyway.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or what’s hidden inside Gerard’s jeans, Frank decided, is exclusively for his eyes only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinkish

There are times when Frank absolutely hated Gerard’s guts. Especially the night when he came in the stage wearing the tightest jeans he own and with holes dangerously situated to where people can see the beauty that’s underneath. And that hole is a gateway to hell, or heaven (Frank will answer heaven if you’ll ask him) because people will see that pale skin of his thighs – demanding to be nipped, licked, kissed and marked. And if you are lucky, or the gods have favored you, you will have a glimpse of what Gerard is wearing inside those pants.

The guitarist was under the impression that it’s just the frontman’s style, you know, all the image and other shit that it entails. They wear eyeliners, Gerard sometimes writes words in his skin, they changes hair colour, and hey, his own baggy jeans with holes around his knee had become his signature style. But after the incident when they were all sitting down in this rusty, and definitely not very safe benches while they’re taking a quick coffee and smoke break before they hit the sound check, Frank finally learned that there’s something mischievous behind the smirk that formed in Gerard’s face when his pants was accidentally ripped, thanks to the not very safe rusty bench.

“We should tell Brian about this bench,” Mikey said as he examines how big the rip from his big brother’s jeans. The rip was dangerously near the right cheeks of his butt and Frank thinks it should be awkward but Mikey appeared nonchalant about it. “No scratch or blood so you’re good. You better change your pants though.”

Gerard just shrugged before he emptied his coffee cup. He turned his head to look at the damage of his pants. “Mmmm... It’s alright, Mikey. The hole isn’t that big. I think I can manage.”

“Wait, so you’re gonna go on stage wearing that?” Ray asked, also looking at how big the rip in Gerard’s pants. It’s true that the rip wasn’t really that big, it’s just a hole but anyone could also see how pale Gerard’s skin is and that he is wearing blue boxers.

Gerard grinned at Ray before he nodded.

“No. Mikey's right. I think you should change,” Frank says, trying to sound that Gerard going on stage with a ripped jeans isn’t a big deal for him. But to be honest, Frank doesn’t want anybody see what Gerard is hiding under those sinfully tight pants. “It’s not decent.”

Everyone snorted.

Frank raised an eyebrow at them, crossing his arms. “What?”

“ _Not decent?”_ Gerard repeated incredulously, smirking at Frank. Frank was so sure that Gerard wants to point something out, or remind him of something Frank had absolutely no idea what, but Gerard just sighed, but the smirked never leave his face. “It’s just a rip, Frank. And besides, this is the last clean pants that I own. I don’t wanna wear smelly pants.” Gerard pouts and oh good lord, there’s something weird going on inside Frank’s stomach and oh, okay, he just wants to kiss that cute pout that formed in Gerard’s face.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Frank complained, and he’s also pouting back at him. Frank is doing a great job hiding his feelings and he really deserves an award for it. “No one will have to smell you when you’re on stage,” Frank added.

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Again, it’s just a rip.”

Frank huffed. “You’re crazy. Brace yourself, there’s gonna be a lot of photos in the internet tomorrow of you and your ripped pants.”

Gerard smirked again, and Frank is very sure there’s something evil behind it. “It’s just a rip, Frank. I’ll survive.”

-

No. It’s not just a rip.

True to what Frank had said, there are pictures floating around the internet of Gerard and his ripped pants the next day. And to Frank’s horror, he also received a couple of mentions when he checked his Twitter account about a certain fanfiction that talks about him ripping Gerard’s clothes, or pants? Frank is not sure because he scrolled fast these mentions. Kids are truly creative these days.

And for Gerard, he didn’t need to prepare himself for the consequences, because he just didn’t care at all. He just laughed about it and went out with his brother to grab something to eat. And when the Way brothers came back, Frank immediately dragged Gerard out to the nearest laundromat, on his other arm was his and Gerard’s laundry bags.

Frank would not allow Gerard wear those stupid jeans again later that night.

After that, everything went back to normal and Frank was happy that Gerard goes to stage every night with decent jeans. Ray and Mikey would often give Frank a look, probably wondering what the hell is wrong with him and what his deal with what Gerard wears was. He knows he’s being ridiculous. Frank will just answer his bandmates with a simple shrug before he turned his attention to his guitar.

That way, Frank can focus more on the way Gerard sway his hips and how amazing the curve of his ass behind those sinfully tight pants. People don’t have to see anything that’s underneath it. And they’re actually lucky enough to hear Gerard moans so loud into the microphone and see how he sways his hips on stage. There’s no need for people to see anything more.

Frank thought that he had already solved this problem. But one morning, he saw Gerard wearing those jeans again and that’s when Frank sees red.

It was a hotel night and Frank shared his room with Ray while the Way brothers got the room one floor below them. The next morning, Mikey knocked on their room and asked if they want to grab breakfast in the nearest diner that they saw last night. Ray was already dressed but Frank was still on the shower and so he yelled back that it will took him a few more minutes to get ready and that he’ll just catch up on them in the diner. Mikey replied that Gerard told him that he need more time too and that he’ll just go down the diner in about an hour. The younger Way thought that it will be better if Frank can check up on Gerard just to be sure that that his brother didn’t go back to sleep. Frank agreed and a few moments later, he heard the door shut closed.

Although Frank is enjoying the warm showers and soaking in the bathtub seems enticing, he knows he doesn’t have enough time. It only took Frank a few minutes in the shower before he got out and quickly get dressed. Securing that his room key card is on his wallet, Frank marched down and went to Gerard’s room.

Frank knocked a few times before Gerard opened the door.

Gerard’s black hair is wet and a towel was carelessly thrown down the floor. “You showered?”

Gerard frowned. “Yes. I showered. I need to wash my hair. Why?”

Frank tucked his hands inside his jeans front pocket. Frank knows that Gerard rarely washes his hair. “Nothing.”

“Oh okay. I just had to go grab my wallet and we’re good to go.” Gerard then turned around and Frank’s eyes immediately landed down on Gerard’s ass.

“Gerard ―” Frank began.

“Hmmm?”

“You’re wearing _that jeans_ again.”

“Yep.” Gerard said nonchalantly, bending down as he rummages the contents of his duffel bag. “Where the fuck is my wallet?”

Frank didn’t answer and just watches Gerard. He hated that pants and then Frank saw a flash of something pink... something pretty… something that Frank can’t believe that Gerard will wear.

“Gotcha!” Gerard happily exclaims, raising his hand with the wallet. “Come on, Frank. I heard from one of the crew that the coffee from that diner is good.”

Frank didn’t realize that he stepped forward and he’s now standing behind Gerard, his chest against Gerard’s back. He felt Gerard’s body gone stiff, turning his head ever so slow to look at Frank. “Frank?”

 _“Take your pants off!”_ Frank ordered, and he was quite surprised that his voice came out strong and confident.

“W-what?” Gerard’s heart beat faster against his chest. “I don’t―”

“I hate this jeans,” Frank murmurs near Gerard’s ear and Gerard shivered. “So you need to take them off or I’ll do it myself.”

“Frank, w-what?” Gerard’s looked down and he see Frank’s hands slipped around his waist, and then it moved, until they now rested over the button of jeans. Frank popped it open. “What… what are you doing?” His voice is low, a little bit shaky, tone aroused.

Frank smirked, moving his hand to cup Gerard’s erection. “Well, it’s all your goddamn fault anyway.”

The jeans in question don’t help to hide the hard line of Gerard’s cock. When Frank began to slowly rub his erection through the clothing, his cock twitched. Traitor.

And slowly, Frank unzips his jeans.

Frank smirked even more when he felt the soft, silk panties that Gerard is wearing under his pants. He pushed his body even closer, mouth nipping Gerard’s neck.

“You planned this, don’t you?” Frank whispers.

Gerard shook his head, embarrassed.

“No?” Frank starts to rub Gerard’s erection through the silk panties, torturously slow. Gerard bit his lower lip to prevent a moan escape from his lips. “Don’t lie to me, Gerard.”

When Frank’s hand slipped inside his panties, Gerard yelped. “Oh yes! Oh god, don’t stop... Please...”

“I knew it.” Frank quickly removed his hand away and turned Gerard so they’re now facing each other. Before Gerard can even cry out any protest, Frank crashed his lips against Gerard.

And wow, Frank had imagine kissing Gerard so many times, but now that it’s finally happening, Frank realizes that this is way better that all the scenes that he imagine before. Gerard’s lips are smooth and so pink. And oh, his mouth is warm and the way his tongue dances inside his mouth is also soft, very wet and velvety. Gerard tastes minty and sweet and Frank can’t get enough. And his cheeks are so flushed and hot and he can’t stop his hand from burying them through his wet locks.

Frank pushed Gerard and he landed against the mattress with a soft groan. But Gerard only pushes his body up until his head is now lying on a pillow. Frank crawled until he’s now between Gerard’s thighs.

Frank yanked Gerard’s jeans down, throwing them down the floor. And now he could see clearly the silk panties that beautifully wraps Gerard’s cock like it’s a present for Christmas. There’s even a small, pretty ribbon in the middle. Frank’s hand twitches, and he wants to pull the pretty panties down but Frank can't stop admiring how beautiful Gerard is wearing panties. He’ll have some fun for a little bit.

“Frank… Frank…” Gerard chanted and he’s looking at Frank, his eyes are dark and wide. Frank dipped his head down and mouths Gerard’s cock through the fabric. He inhaled sharply, and he smells so good, so clean and very sexy. Gerard groaned, biting his lower lip.

“You smell so good,” Frank murmurs. “But I bet you taste even better.”

Gerard’s hips bucked. “Oh fuck.”

Frank pressed wet kisses, licking and making the panties wet. Gerard is writhing beneath him and mewling, his vocabulary reduced to a bunch of expletives.

"So you like wearing panties, huh." 

"Frank... Please please..."

Frank chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "Nuh uh... So what else do you have, huh?" He then sucked at the clothed tip, making Gerard mewled out loud.

"Ah... I have... have... shit, don't stop... laces... and s-silk... Oh shit..."

"Hmmm... What colour?" Frank resumes on licking the tip through the soft panties, torturing him so good.

"W-white― _ahh!_ And red... Black..."

"I like red. Wear that next next time..."

"Oh yes!"

Frank strokes Gerard’s thighs and it’s so pale and soft. Frank kissed and nipped the soft skin around his hipbone. He went back and pressed his mouth at the bulge before he slowly pulled down the panties, releasing the cock free. Finally.

“Fucking gorgeous.” Frank breathed out.

“Frank… Frank… please…”

“Hmm…” Frank just nosed at his cock before he lick a stripe up the underside.

“Oh fuckkkk…”

Frank didn’t waste any time as he wrapped his lips around Gerard’s cock, his tongue swirling at the slit gently and tasting the precome, letting out a low hum as he confirms that Gerard tastes so good, no, better. Gerard’s hand slipped through Frank’s hair, encouraging him. And Gerard noted that Frank’s hair is surprisingly soft.

Frank then starts to suck and lick Gerard’s cock, one hand rested flat on his left thigh while the other fondling his balls. Gerard’s breathing hard, his grip on Frank’s hair gets tighter as every second passes by and Frank knows Gerard’s getting close.

“Oh shit… Frank… I’m gonna…”

Gerard’s toes curl, his back arching like a fucking bow as Frank continues to suck his cock. Gerard tried to warn Frank by tugging his hair, but Frank just continues to suck him until Gerard let out a moan, spilling his hot come inside Frank’s mouth. But Frank didn’t stop – he swallowed his come as he continues to suck gently until Gerard whimpered, his cock oversensitive, before his softening cock slips out his lips.

Frank crawled Gerard's body until his mouth is at the other man's lips, kissing him. Gerard smiles at the kiss, tasting his own self at Frank’s lips. They continue kissing until Frank is now laying on his back and Gerard is now straddling his stomach.

“My turn,” Gerard whispers before he licked his lower lip, his right hand stroking the hard bulge inside Frank’s pants. There’s a gorgeous blush in his cheeks, and everything looks ridiculous because Gerard is still wearing his shirt.

“Oh okay.” Frank smiles, watching Gerard unbuttons and unzips his pants, and then tugging them down…

-

They’re one hour late but both Ray and Mikey didn’t make any comment about it. But they definitely noticed that Gerard is wearing a pair of Frank’s baggy pants.

Mikey emptied his coffee before he looked at Frank, and then to his older brother. “Well, it’s about time! Congratulations.” Mikey winked at them. He obviously knows what just happened.

And the way both Frank and Gerard looked at Mikey is epic. The only thing that Mikey regrets is he didn’t capture the look on their faces on camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Mikey!


End file.
